QUANDO O DEVER CHAMA
by Larissa Aprill
Summary: Resumo: Pouco se sabe sobre a vida de Kaede Nagase, além de ter habilidades ninjas, sua presença é sempre misteriosa, sendo uma pessoa calma e de poucas palavras. Mas quem é realmente Kaede Nagase?


Quando o dever chama

Parte 1

**Resumo:** Pouco se sabe sobre a vida de Kaede Nagase, além de ter habilidades ninjas, sua presença é sempre misteriosa, sendo uma pessoa calma e de poucas palavras. Mas o que de fato Kaede pensa sobre sua vida escolar e qual é o mistério de seu passado que ainda não foi revelado.

Uma calorosa manha de primavera se erguia para um novo dia na Academia Mahora, Kaede acorda assim que os raios de sol brilhavam pelo céu. Ela sai do quarto sem fazer barulho algum, para não acordar as gêmeas Fuuka e Fumika. Caminhando pela escola deserta, todos estavam em seus aposentos aproveitando as horas de sono que ainda lhe restavam.

A ninja segue em direção a ala norte, onde havia um bosque denso onde era seu local de treinamento habitual. Kaede observa o local ao seu redor, havia alguns troncos empilhados, o qual ela usava para treinar as lutas corporais, os troncos das altas arvores estavam cravejados de shuriken. Com um longo suspiro a jovem começa seu treinamento matinal

Enquanto as horas passavam, as alunas começavam a acordar e a escola tomar vida com a agitação de suas internas. Kaede ouvindo o barulho que vinha do prédio, dá por fim seu treinamento, limpando o suor da testa com o uniforme do clube da caminhada, ela caminha em direção a escola, quando o farfalhar dos galhos lhe chama a atenção.

Voltando sua atenção a arvore, ela vê um ninja, trajando roupas pretas e encapuzado, apenas seus olhos estavam descobertos, estes brilhavam com sagacidade. O ninja percebe que foi visto e pula pelos galhos em direção da mata, Kaede o segue, correndo por entre os troncos e a relva da mata.

"Um ninja rodeando a escola, não é natural..."

A jovem chega até o rio que cortava a vegetação e não havia nem sinal do intruso. As arvores e as margens do rio, estavam calmos, os pássaros que começavam seu dia cantarolando, tudo parecia estar normal, como em qualquer manha.

Até que um dardo é arremessado em direção a ela, que somente tem tempo de desviar alguns centímetros. Uma risada estrondosa assusta ainda mais a jovem, que já se preparava para contratar com seus shurikens.

-Muito bem, Nagase-san.

O ninja saindo de seu esconderijo caminha em direção a jovem. Que somente agora percebe que este se tratava de um ninja de seu clã, Kaede faz uma reverencia ao homem que se aproximava.

-Desculpe-me, não notei o emblema do clã, achei que fosse algum inimigo rodeando a academia.

-Nada mais que natural, isto só prova suas aptidões como uma ninja.

Kaede erguendo os olhos analisa o jovem ainda encapuzado, este era um pouco mais alto que ela, com tronco e braços largos, usava uma corda preta enrolada na cintura que sustentava a bainha da katana.

Percebendo que estava sendo observado o jovem ri alto novamente, Kaede rapidamente desvia os olhos constrangidas.

-O que faz aqui, de gozaru?

-O líder do clã me enviou para ouvir os progressos de sua missão.

Isto era algo que Kaede não esperava e contrai os músculos do rosto de tensão.

_Há 3 anos atrás, Kaede fora enviada a Academia Mahora para investigar Takamichi Takahata, um poderoso mago que ocultava sua verdadeira habilidade sendo um simples professor de artes._

_Porém mesmo após tantas investigações, Kaede não chegava a nenhuma conclusão palpável sobre aquele mago e o convívio com as gêmeas e com as meninas de sua sala a fizeram quase esquecer do seu proposito._

-Bem... não há muitas informações sobre Takahata-sensei, apenas que ele ajuda Negi-sensei como um conselheiro e todas as tardes ele toma chá ou come ramen com Evangeline e Chachamaru.

-Tscc.. isto foi decepcionante Kaede Nagase.

O homem caminha na direção dela, o tom de sua voz era zombeiro. Ele vai se aproximando e encurralando Kaede entre ele e uma arvore, ele se aproxima do pescoço da jovem e sussurra no ouvido dela, a voz dele era suave mas cheia de ameaças.

-Receio ter que dar essas péssimas noticias ao líder, meu avó não ficará nada feliz em ouvir isso, Kaede-san.

Os olhos dela se enchem de pavor, então aquele ninja era ninguém menos que Yashamaru, os olhos azuis dela fitavam intensamente a silhueta do rapaz a sua frente, sabia que ele não iria poupa-la pelo fracasso de sua missão, suas entranhas já se revoltavam de medo.

O jovem então lentamente retira a mascara que lhe cobria a boca e se aproxima lentamente dos lábios da jovem a apenas centímetros de distancia diz.

-Nos veremos em breve, minha pequena ninja.

Uma cortina de fumaça quebra o feitiço daquelas palavras e o jovem a sua frente já havia desaparecido. Sentindo o corpo escorregar pelo tronco da arvore, as pernas fraquejando, Kaede ainda estava em estado de choque.

"Foi apenas um sonho ou realmente eu estou encrencada !?!?"

(continua)

Parte 2

Naquele dia durante as aulas Kaede não prestava atenção nenhuma ao que Negi-sensei ensinava ou nas conversas alegres das gêmeas e das suas companheiras de sala. A imagem de Yashamaru e suas ameaças ainda faziam seu corpo tremer de medo. Era questão de tempo, até que alguém fosse enviado a academia e a arrastassem novamente para seu vilarejo onde seria julgada pelo seu fracasso.

-Kaede não está se sentindo bem hoje?

A voz da jovem Konoka a traz novamente para a realidade, somente agora percebe que o sinal já havia tocado e as poucas pessoas estavam na sala a rodeavam.

-O que?- Kaede estava um pouco desconfortável por ser o centro das atenções

-Finalmente você respondeu... pensávamos que você estava em transe ou foi abduzida por Aliens- diz Asuna

-ALIENS !?!?!- Diz as gêmeas assustadas

-Acho meio impossível...existir...aliens- diz Nodoka sempre tímida

-Ué...por que não pode existir aliens...se existe chupa-cabra- rebatia Asuna

-Novamente a historia do chupa-cabra- diz Setsuna irritada

Uma grande confusão iria começar referente a existência de aliens e chupa-cabra, Kaede olhava a todas sorrindo, aquele falatório todo a faziam se sentir bem e assim ela esquecia dos acontecimentos daquela manha.

-Talvez Kaede-san, deve-se ir na enfermaria

Agora era Negi que se aproximava e fazia novamente a ninja ser o centro das atenções.

-Eu estou bem, de gozaru.

-Mas você não prestou atenção nas aulas- justificava Negi

-E nem ouviu nada do que falavamos- dizia juntas Fuuka e Fumika, que pareciam aborrecidas

-É...quee....

Kaede tentava pensar em alguma desculpa a dar, mas sem ter q contar a verdade as amigas.

-Não se preocupe..é normal dormir durante as aulas- Asuna tentava animar ela

-Normal para você Asuna-san – Konoka sorria levemente

-Mas tente descansar um pouco Kaede...amanhã você já se sentirá melhor- Negi dizia conciliador

-Negi-bozou...está bem....irei descansar, de gozaru

A ninja se levanta de sua carteira e começa a recolher seus materiais e caminha em direção ao seu quarto sozinha, após muito insistir que estava bem. Não se sentia doente apesar de tudo, apenas um desgaste emocional muito grande.

"Talvez eu deva tentar dormir um pouco"

No quarto, as camas de Fuuka e Fumika estavam bagunçadas, os edredons rosa e azul respectivamente, estavam jogados ao chão. Assim como uma boa mãe, Kaede começa a recolher a bagunça das meninas e caminha em direção a sua cama um pouco mais afastada e em frente a uma janela, que a paisagem dava ao longe até o rio, onde estivera aquela manha.

Os acontecimentos daquele dia a fizeram lembrar de sua infância e de sua vila,lentamente Kaede adormecia.

Em seus sonhos, _ela tinha apenas 6 anos correndo pelas colinas ao redor da vila, recolhendo algumas flores silvestres, quando escutou o trotar de uma cavalaria que se aproximava de onde eles moravam, foi um ataque rápido e de surpresa, houve muito correria e gritos, enquanto as pessoas tentavam se esconder as casas eram queimadas._

_Kaede ao longe observava tudo que conhecia ser destruído, assim como as flores que esta esmagava em suas pequeninas mãos. Após este episódio, ela, seus pais e alguns moradores pediam refugio em vilarejos vizinhos._

_Sua família foi aceita no vilarejo-ninja, o líder Yu Koyama designou que seus pais trabalhassem no plantio e na colheita do arroz e que Kaede iniciasse seu treinamento como uma ninja._

Kaede acorda suando frio, a muitos anos não sonhava com sua infância, já estava a 3 anos longe de seus pais e sentia-se sozinha agora. O dia foi passando e ela não saia do quarto, apenas observando o sol se por pela janela e imaginando quando alguém viria busca-la.

(continua)

Parte 3

Kaede acordava novamente com os raios de sol entrando em sua janela, se sentindo cansada esta se vira novamente na cama e cobrindo a cabeça com edredom, antes observa que Fuuka e Fumika estavam dormindo tranquilamente em suas camas.

Ontem não havia visto elas chegarem no quarto e somente agora percebia que em cima de seu criado mudo havia um copo de leite e um pratinho com biscoito. Percebendo que sua atitude ontem, deve ter deixados todos preocupados, sente a culpa a envolver, por não poder contar a verdade a ninguém, por ter que voltar ao seu vilarejo e trazer vergonha ao seus pais.

A imagem de Yashamaru surge em sua mente, rindo dela e com suas ameaças, sente o ódio crescer no peito dela, se ela estava assim, ele era o único culpado.

O sentimento de ódio que ela nutria era acolhedor e novamente ela adormece pensando em mil maneiras de se vingar do rapaz.

"Nunca o perdoarei Yashamaru"

Mas é acordada com Fuuka e Fumika pulando sobre as camas, elas pareciam estar muito empolgadas aquela manha, elas comentavam sobre um novo professor de história que chegou na noite passada na escola.

Erguendo-se da cama lentamente, Kaede esfrega os olhos com as mãos e boceja, parecia estar se sentindo bem melhor.

-Do que vocês estão falando, de gozaru?

-Kaede...te acordamos...

-Nos...desculpe...

As pequenas corriam em direção a ela, preocupadas.

-Não sem problemas, já estava na hora de levantar ^^

Então as 3 se arrumam e saem do quarto em direção ao refeitório, pelo caminho o único assunto era

o novo professor. Se sentando junto com o clube do chupa-cabra, o assunto era o mesmo. Apenas Kaede parecia estar um pouco alheia a euforia, já que ela havia passado a noite inteira no quarto.

-Deixe-me ver, devemos ter aula com ele após o almoço- dizia Nodoka, conferindo o quadro de horário

-Ele é mais jovem e bonito do que o Takahata-sensei- Asuna estava eufórica

-Nós também queremos ter aula com ele – Fuuka e Fumika participavam da conversa alegremente

Kaede se sentindo meio excluída da conversa, também começa a ficar curiosa sobre o novo professor.

-Alguém sabe o nome do novo professor- diz por fim

Todas param de falar e olham para ela, como só agora percebessem que Kaede estava no refeitório com elas.

-Ahhh...é verdade... você estava dormindo na hora que ele foi apresentado- Konoka dizia como pedido de desculpas

-Deixe me ver... aqui diz... Yashamaru Koyama- Nodoka lia o cronograma de aulas.

Kaede deixa os talheres caírem e se levanta de um pulo, assustado todas as amigas.

"Não acredito...isso é... impossível"

Saindo do refeitório quase correndo, Kaede ignora a preocupação das amigas e caminhava apressada pelos corredores.

"Deve ser um mal-entendido, ele não está aqui para dar aulas e sim para me buscar"

-Kaede-san, você está bem??

A ninja escuta a voz de Negi a chamando e se vira em sua direção. Ao lado do garoto, estava ninguém menos que o próprio Yashamaru. Negi com seu habitual rabo de cavalo, terno e óculos na ponta do nariz, estava em contraste com o homem alto ao seu lado.

Yashamaru também usava um terno social, bem alinhado e passado. Os cabelos longos e negros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e um laço vermelho lhe prendiam suas madeixas, porém a franja longa lhe caia sobre os olhos e ombros, seus olhos azuis escuros lhe encaravam com curiosidade e um leve sorriso surgia em seus lábios finos.

-Negi-bozou...eu estou bem melhor, de gozaru- Kaede tentava manter sua voz em tom normal e ignorar a presença de Yashamaru

-Ohh... que bom Kaede-san, estava preocupado, mas vejo que já se sente melhor, fico feliz

Negi sorria calorosamente, sem nem perceber o clima de tensão que o rodeava. Kaede já se preparava para sair dali, quando Negi novamente a chamava

-Me desculpe, esqueci de apresentar...este é o novo professor de história, Yashamaru Koyama.

Yashamaru dá um pequeno passo a frente e estende a mão para Kaede, ele analisava os movimentos da jovem e parecia se divertir com a encenação.

-Muito prazer, Srta. Nagase, fico honrado por participar do quadro de docentes desta academia- Este aguardava o cumprimento com a mão estendida- Espero que você não me traga problemas, assim possamos ter uma boa relação de professor e aluno, se é que você me entende.

Kaede percebe o tom de voz dele mudar e se tornar mais duro, ignorando o cumprimento da mão dele, ela começa a correr pelo corredor. Apenas consegue ouvir Negi pedir desculpas por ela e dizer que ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Durante a aula de Negi, a ninja copia as lições automaticamente, tendo diversas vezes que ser corrigida pela Natsumi Murakami, que senta ao seu lado durante as aulas. Quando o sinal toca, com um suspiro designado, Kaede começa a juntar o material.

-Sei que você esteve doente, mas tente se esforçar um pouco mais, Nagase-san ^^ - dizia Natsumi enquanto Chizuru a aguardava na porta.

Kaede caminhava com as gêmeas, elas haviam comprado lanches e iriam almoçar no patio externo que era gramado e havia um grande chafariz no centro do patio. A conversa fluía normalmente, nenhuma das meninas falaram sobre o novo professor, já que perceberam o quanto isto alarmou a amiga.

No fim do almoço, as 3 encontravam Konoka, Setsuna e Asuna no corredores e caminhavam juntas para a sala de aula. Ao entrar na sala, Yashamaru estava rodeados de garotas que o assediavam e ele sorria amigavelmente e respondia todas as perguntas delas com calma.

No decorrer da aula Kaede estava em estado de alerta, como se a qualquer momento seu disfarce fosse revelado, por isso ao termino da aula ela pode relaxar o corpo e respirar aliviada.

-Nagase-san, poderia vir aqui um minutinho

Yashamaru a chamou, o grupo do chupa-cabra assim como a própria Kaede quase não respirou pela tensão. A ninja se aproximou da mesa do professor.

-Algo errado, sensei?

-Nada para se preocupar, apenas gostaria de me apresentar oficialmente a você, já que todos me disseram que você não estava se sentindo bem.

Novamente ele estendia a mão em cumprimento, Kaede relutante aperta a mão dele e percebe que havia um pequeno bilhetinho entre seus dedos.

-Vamos nos esforçar para nos darmos bem, pois também quero passar um bom tempo com a classe 3A- Yashamaru sorria amigavelmente.

-Sim, senhor.

Kaede esconde o bilhete no bolso da saia, sem que ninguém perceba e sai da sala com as amigas. Num momento em que ficou sozinha ela leu o bilhetinho.

"**Me encontre no rio, à meia-noite"**

(continua)

Parte 4

Durante todo o fim de tarde Kaede conversou com todos e após o jantar Fuuka e Fumika a convidou para jogar DaiHinmin ( jogo de cartas), assim elas ficaram jogando cartas até bem tarde da noite. Ás 23:30 Kaede bocejou e encenou que estava com sono, e em seguida as gêmeas também se aprontaram para deitar.

Após aguardar que as meninas cochilassem, Kaede se trocou rapidamente, usando o uniforme rubro ninja, um kimono sem mangas e uma calça que se assemelha a de kempô, mas com abertura laterais, um laço preso ao redor da cintura, usando também sandalias de palha e com os punhos e pernas enfaixados por ataduras, carregando também as kunais. Rapidamente ela foi até a margem do rio, sem ser vista por ninguém.

Ao chegar no local marcado, ela vê Yashamaru encostado numa arvore fumando um cigarro, ainda usava o mesmo terno daquele dia, ao ouvir ela se aproximando, ele joga a bituca do cigarro longe.

-Está atrasada... 5 minutos- diz ele conferindo no relógio de pulso.

Toda aquela situação e o jeito como ele a tratava a deixava irritada. Parada a muitos metros de distancia dele, Kaede não dizia nada apenas o fitava.

-Bem... serei breve, reportei ao meu avô sobre o fracasso de sua missão, devo dizer que ele não ficou nada feliz e queria que você fosse recolhida imediatamente.

Kaede escutava cada palavra e sentia sua boca secar tamanho o nervosismo que sentia.

-Porém, eu o aconselhei a deixar que você termina-se seus estudos- Yashamaru agora fitava a jovem, curioso sobre sua reação.

-Porque você fez isso?-Ela sabia que ele não fizera aquilo por ela, então deveria ter algum outro motivo

-Bem... tem alguém que me chamou muito a atenção e que vou precisar de sua ajuda.

Yashamaru começa a caminhar em direção a ela e instantaneamente ela recua alguns passos, ele então para de andar e ergue os braços, parecendo realmente ofendido.

-O que lhe fiz para ter tanto medo de mim? Apenas disse que precisamos ser amigos, uma mão lava a outra...

Kaede não confiava nele, se sentia encurralada naquela situação.

-O que você quer de mim, afinal?

-Humm...sobre seu professor, Negi Springfield, ele é um mago não é?

Aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa, não iria envolve-lo em suas missões e nem deixar que ninguém descobrisse sua identidade, tinha um carinho fraternal por ele, por isso não queria que sua licença magica fosse caçada e nem que o transforma-se em animal.

Rapidamente, Kaede retira da cintura as kunais que carregava na cintura e ataca em direção ao ninja, porém este era mais rápido e rebatia as laminas com a katana que estava recostada sobre a arvore. Kaede então usa uma habilidade ninja de esconderijo, jogando uma bomba de fumaça no chão e começa a correr em direção a academia, mas logo Yashamaru já estava em seu alcanço e a derruba no chão.

Prensando seu corpo contra o dela, prendia os pulsos dela acima de sua cabeça, Kaede se debatia tentando se soltar, enquanto ele fazia força para mante-la presa.

-Shiiiuuuu....não quero que ninguém descubra...

Mas a ninja ainda conseguiu chuta-lo e rolou para o lado, ficando livre. Começou a correr pelo patio, precisava chegar até o dormitório de Negi e avisar que ele estava em perigo. Sempre ficou curiosa sobre o motivo de sua missão, ter que investigar um mago e agora teria que investigar Negi.

"Se ele também descobrir sobre o pacto provisório, as garotas também estarão em perigo"

Sentindo o coração bater descompensado, não sabia o porque do clã Koyama estar tão interessado em magias e nos 2 professores, mas tinha que fazer algo em relação a isso e bem rápido.

Chegando no corredor dos dormitórios, Kaede corria aliviada já avistava a porta do dormitório da Asuna, quando Yashamaru surge da escadaria de incêndio e a prensa na parede, segurando o queixo dela firme, ele a fazia encara-lo.

-Escute bem Kaede, não quero machuca-lo, apenas ele corre perigo se continuar aqui

Kaede surpresa, observa Yashamaru que ainda tentava segurar-la, porém os olhos azuis escuros não oscilavam, pareciam querer dizer algo.

Ambos se encaravam, enquanto ela tentava decifrar a verdade através daquele olhar

-Kaede-san... Yashamaru-sensei !?!?

Uma porta estava aberta e a luz do quarto iluminava Negi, que usava um pijama de ursinhos, logo atrás dele estava Asuna e Konoka, os 3 olhavam para aquela cena espantados e confusos

(continua)

Parte 5 - EXTRA

Negi estava dormindo na cama de Asuna, quando mais uma vez é expulso a pontapés pela garota. Enquanto eles discutiam na sala, acabaram acordando Konoka, que tentava pacificamente acalmar os ânimos daquele quarto. Porém a discussão é interrompida com os passos apressados de alguém no corredor que se aproximavam do quarto deles.

-Ohh...devemos ter acordado alguém com a discussão- dizia Negi

-Culpa sua, NEGI IDIOTA

Asuna dava um cascudo na cabeça do garoto que chorava de dor, mas os passos paravam e a voz de Yashamaru era ouvida. Ao mesmo tempo Negi abre a porta e vê o professor de historia segurar Kaede.

-Kaede-san...Yashamaru-sensei!?!?!?

Seguido de Asuna e Konoka, os 3 observavam aquela cena sem entender nada. Yashamaru rapidamente solta a Kaede e passa a mão pelos cabelos devido ao nervosismo,a ninja ainda estava encostada na parede sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

Negi percebia que tinha algo acontecendo ali, mas Asuna como sempre tirava conclusões precipitadas.

-KAEDE!!!!!!!!!!!! VOCÊ BEIJOU O YASHAMARU-SENSEI????????

Então todas as portas dos dormitórios se abriram e surgiram as alunas do 3A no corredor. Todas haviam ouvido o grito de Asuna e aquilo se tornou uma imensa confusão.

Após muito explicarem que foi um mal entendido e inventarem uma desculpa qualquer os ânimos se acalmaram e a maioria das alunas foram dormir, não antes de trocar olhares e sorrisos maliciosos entre si.

Fuuka e Fumika estavam abraçadas ao redor da cintura de Kaede que explicava pela última vez que foi um mal entendido, Setsuna estava com sua katana ao lado de Konoka, pronta para matar o sensei pervertido. Nodoka também ainda estava no corredor, curiosa para ver o que acontecia. Asuna não acreditou em nada do que os 2 falaram e prensava o Yashamaru contra a parede. Apenas Negi observava todos ainda sem entender direito tudo o que havia acontecido

(continua)

Parte 6

Kaede após ser vista pelo sensei e pelas amigas Konoka e Asuna, que berrou nos corredores que havia beijado o Yashamaru, ela junto com o ninja disfarçado de professor, inventaram uma desculpa, o que quase ninguém acreditou, mas seria melhor pensarem que haviam se beijado do que saberem que toda aquela confusão tinha a ver com ninjas, magias e investigações.

Yashamaru continuava tentando desvincilhar de Asuna e suas insinuações, Fuuka e Fukima pareciam estar assustadas e desconfiadas e não soltavam-se dela. No fim só restava o grupo do chupa-cabra, Kaede se aproxima do Negi, que continuava parado no corredor.

-Negi, preciso conversar com você, a sós.

Assim que ela falou, todo o corredor ficou em silencio, aguardando a resposta do Negi.

-Sim claro...vamos para o quarto- então ambos fecharam a porta deixando todos no corredor curiosos.

Dentro do quarto, Kaede contou toda a verdade para Negi, sobre sua investigação ao Takahata-sensei, sobre a identidade de Yashamaru e sobre ele querer investigar o garoto e sobre o que ele dissera, sobre o Negi estar em perigo na Academia.

Após um tempo refletindo sobre tudo que ouvira Negi se levanta.

-Kaede-san, por favor me acompanhe.

Voltando para o corredor, Konoka estava sentada no chão sonolenta e Setsuna ao seu lado a protegendo, Fuuka e Fumika aguardavam Kaede retornar, ora ou outra reclamando da demora da conversa.

Yashamaru também estava no corredor, fumando um cigarro próximo a uma janela e Asuna parecia o vigia de todas aquelas pessoas, qualquer movimento deles ela já estava em alerta. Quando a porta se abriu todos se sobressaltaram, Negi saiu do quarto primeiro, seguido de Kaede e eles seguiram em direção de Yashamaru.

-Porque quer saber mim e minha magia?- Ele foi direto ao ponto, o que deixou todas as meninas, exceto Kaede, tensas.

Yashamaru, observou primeiro Kaede longamente e depois encarava Negi

-É uma questão delicada, não é aconselhável falar aqui em frente das alunas

-Negi não tem segredo conosco!- Dizia Asuna agressiva

-Sim...é verdade- confirmava Nodoka

Sem alternativa e como Negi também não parecia se importar com a presença delas, Yashamaru voltou o olhar a Kaede, que também parecia não se importar com o que ele diria.

-Podemos ao menos entrar no quarto?

Parte 7

Assim todos foram para os aposentos de Asuna e ele começou a explicar o motivo que o levou a academia Mahora.

-Há 3 anos atrás, Takamichi Takahata era conselheiro de magia e responsável pela guarda do Crystal, porém saiu do conselho e ingressou nessa escola como professor de artes, para vigiar a vampira Evangeline A.K.M e sua robô Chachamaru .Durante esses 3 anos sua identidade ficou oculta, porém como precaução foi enviado um ninja de nosso clã, para nos manter informados sobre as atividades do mago e da vampira.

Enquanto Yashamaru falava, todas ficavam em silencio prestando atenção, até mesmo Kaede não sabia de todas aquelas informações.

-Recentemente uma movimentação estranha aconteceu no Crystal, que coincidiu com a entrada de Negi aqui nesta escola, então meu clã foi contratado para vigiar a sala do Crystal e não deixar que ninguém entrasse. Porém fracassamos e algumas semanas o Crystal foi roubado. Fui enviado aqui para vigiar o Negi, por isso passei a ser o professor, para protege-lo.

Agora tudo fazia sentido para Kaede, agora entendia o interesse repentino de Yashamaru pelo sensei.

-Você acha que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com o roubo do Crystal?- Negi disse por fim

-É impossível, desde que o Negi entrou na academia eu nunca notei nada de anormal- Kaede o defendeu rapidamente.

-Negi não é um ladrão!- dizia Nodoka

-Se acalmem...não quis dizer isso, mas o Crystal e ele tem alguma ligação, ele se agitou assim que o Negi entrou para lecionar nesta escola- explicava Yashamaru.

-Humm... e agora que o Crystal foi roubado você acha que algo de ruim vai acontecer com o Negi- deduziu Setsuna

-Exatamente.

Todos ficaram apreensivos. Yashamaru já estava se levantando para sair, quando se lembra de mais uma coisa.

-Negi-sensei, tente não usar suas magias, isso pode atrair o Crystal para cá. Pode ficar tranqüilo, eu ficarei de guarda esta noite.

Dizendo isto ele saiu do quarto. As alunas também iriam protege-lo e após muitas horas de discussão, ficou acertado que Negi dormiria na cama de Asuna e Setsuna ficaria no quarto com eles. Kaede e as gêmeas iriam vigiar a sala e a porta do quarto e Yashamaru ficaria de prontidão na porta do corredor.

Assim as horas passavam e todos adormeciam, apenas Kaede não conseguia conciliar com o sono. Ela levantou e pegando um cobertor e uma xícara de chocolate, foi até o corredor onde Yashamaru estava encostado com sua katana.

Ele já havia trocado de roupa e usava um uniforme ninja negro e sem mangas. Ele parecia estar dormindo, a cabeça inclinada para baixo e os cabelos cobrindo parcialmente o rosto.

Kaede se aproxima dele e joga o cobertor em suas costas e ajeitando o cobertor nos ombros, mas quando percebe Yashamaru já havia acordado e a encarava. A ninja recua um pouco, mas ele mantinha a mão dela sobre o ombro dele.

-Me desculpe não quis acorda-lo- disse num sussurro.

-Kaede...

-Eu quero me desculpar, por ter desconfiado do clã e de você, me sinto horrível por isso. Vocês acolheram eu e meus pais e eu fui injusta, devo me apresentar perante ao líder Yu e abandonar esta missão e a escola.

Yashamaru pôs a mão sobre a boca dela e a puxou mais para frente, Kaede ficou de joelhos na frente dele, com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dele, levemente o rosto dela começava a corar.

-Não diga besteiras, não vou deixar que você saia dessa escola e vá falar com meu avô. A melhor coisa que te fizeram foi te colocar aqui neste colégio, onde você pode fazer amigos. Se você sair agora, não acha que elas ficaram tristes, acha que elas não sentirão sua falta? Não acha que Negi se responsabilizará pela sua saída??

Nada daquilo havia passado pela mente de Kaede, não queria abandonar suas amigas, todos os dias em que passava na academia eram dias felizes, as ingênuas e alegres gêmeas Fuuka e Fumika, o jeito machão e atrapalhado de Asuna, a meiguice de Konoka, a firmeza de Setsuna, a timidez de Nodoka e todas as companheiras de salas.

Todo dia era algo novo, uma aventura nova, o clube da caminhada, o clube do chupa-cabra, as aventuras mágicas com o Negi. Era tudo que ela amava e não queria ter que se separar deles.

Algumas lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e delicadamente Yashamaru as limpava com as pontas dos dedos.

-Ninjas não choram- diz por entre as lagrimas

-Claro que choram sim, choram quando tem vontade, riem quando tem vontade...

Ele a abraça forte e encosta a cabeça dela contra seu peito, enquanto acaricia os cabelos dela.

-Nós somos seres humanos comum Kaede, apenas um pouco mais ágeis que os outros, mas somos exatamente iguais a qualquer pessoa.

Kaede se sentia melhor ao ouvir aquelas palavras, se sentia reconfortada, pelas suas fraquezas, pelos seus medos, tudo era normal....normal como qualquer um.

-Obrigado, já me sinto melhor

Ainda com os olhos vermelhos pelas lagrimas ela sorria para ele, ainda sentia as mãos dele alisando seus cabelos e os olhos azuis escuro a fitando intensamente. Kaede inclina os lábios em direção aos dele, um leve puxão em sua nuca faz com que o pequeno espaço entre suas bocas fosse anulado.

Os lábios dele eram quentes e ávidos, o beijo era intenso e movimentado. As mãos dele desciam pelas costas dela e a puxavam de encontro ao tórax dele. Ela também subia as mãos para a nuca dele e massageava seu pescoço e nuca. A respiração de ambos se tornavam mais pesadas e os beijos mais demorados e profundos.

Mas um estrondo vindo do quarto de Negi, os assustam e eles se separam rapidamente. Ao olhar na direção do quarto já com suas armas empunho, vêem uma pilha de pessoas caídas no chão os observando.

Negi estava no chão esmagado, seguido de Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka, Setsuna e em cima da pilha Fuuka e Fumika.

-EU SABIA... ELES TINHAM SE BEIJADO!!!!!!!- gritava Asuna soterrada

Kaede envergonhada olha para o chão enquanto Yashamaru ria alto pelo corredor, novamente a confusão acordou toda a classe 3A que saiam para fora para ver o que tinha acontecido mais uma vez.

"Desta vez vai ser difícil explicar, que não foi um beijo"

Porém a própria Kaede ria da situação, apenas coçando a cabeça e rindo envergonhada, enquanto o corredor ficava apinhado de gente.

(continua)


End file.
